


Strip poker

by ichokeonwater



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Poker, Shameless Smut, Strip Poker, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichokeonwater/pseuds/ichokeonwater
Summary: Celestia and Kyoko play a game of strip poker. 😏🙈😳😉
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 30





	Strip poker

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment about how you feel about this!  
> (And of ways I could improve my writing.)  
> I POSTED THIS ON MY WATTPAD MY @ IS THE SAME AS ON HERE  
> Also nsfw

Kyoko was in gymnasium with everyone else. Everyone was introducing themselves, while Kyoko had no interest in anyone there she did have her eyes on the SHSL Gambler. As Celestia walked up to her and introduced herself. "Greetings I am Celestia Ludenberg I am the Ultimate Gambler." she stuck her hand out at Kyoko and she took it "Pleasure meeting you, I am Kyoko Kirigiri." Celestia looked at her in a suspicious way "and your talent?" she asked Kyoko "... I simply do not remember my ultimate." Celestia stared at Kyoko in bewilderment 'how does someone not remember their talent?!' Celestia thought while still looking at Kyoko. Kyoko moved her hand up and down in front of Celestia "I guess you like staring at people." Celestia had just realized she had spaced out "I'm sorry it seems I have zoned out a bit" Kyoko sighed "It's ok." "Say how about me and you play a game of poker at my dorm." Kyoko nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kyoko walked to Celestia's room to join her in a game of poker. She knocked on the door and the door was opened by no other than Celestia Ludenberg. Kyoko smiled and Celestia smiled back and invited the other girl in. Celestia took out some cards and sat down on the chair "Kyoko please come and sit." Kyoko nodded and walked over and sat on the other side from the girl. Celestia took the cards out of the box and shuffled them, Kyoko watched her. Celestia gave Kyoko a few cards   
**(A/N: *Cutely looks up how poker works instead of doing my school work*)**  
**(A/N SORRY IM JUST TOO DUMB TO UNDERSTAND POKER SO IMMA DO SOMETHING SAY WHO THE WINNER IS I- YOU'LL SEE)**

* * *

After a couple of minutes of playing Celestia won the first round, Kyoko wasn't surprised after all Celestia was the ultimate gambler. "Your tie." Kyoko looked up at her in confusion "Pardon?" Kyoko wasn't sure what she meant "Take off your tie." Celestia said with a smile, "Why?" Kyoko said with a confused yet serious tone "We are playing strip poker!" Celestia said with a smile. Kyoko blushed "I thought we were just playing a regular game of poker-." Celestia giggled at her "Now that's no fun come on lets just play strip poker." Kyoko sighed and took off her tie a threw it on the ground. They played again but this time Celestia purposely lost. Kyoko looked at her "Your high heels." Celestia took off her high heels. They played another round this time Celestia won "Your jacket." Kyoko took off her jacket and folded it neatly and then put it on the ground. Celestia didn't feel like stripping for Kyoko but she mostly wanted Kyoko to strip for her so Celestia didn't purposely lose any more.

* * *

They played another round Celestia won again. "Your boots." Kyoko took off her boots. They played another round Kyoko won. "That's strange." Celestia said while looking up at Kyoko "Your jacket." she said "Very well" Celestia took off her jacket and folded it. They played again Celestia won. She smiled "Your shirt." Kyoko flushed a bit and sighed as she took off her shirt, she folded it and placed it down. They played again and Celestia won. "Your skirt." Kyoko got up and took off her skirt and sighed. "Looks like you won." Kyoko said she wasn't surprised. Kyoko got up and grabbed her clothe and was about to change but Celestia stopped her "You wan't be needing those right now" Kyoko looked at Celestia in confusion "wha-" Kyoko was cut off by Celestia roughly kissing her Kyoko kissed back.

* * *

Celestia pushed Kyoko on her bed and got on top of her and started to kiss her neck. Kyoko blushed heavily as Celestia was giving her hickies on her neck. Celestia brought the kisses down to Kyoko's chest area and removed Kyoko's bra, she started to bite and lick her nipples. Kyoko moaned a bit to this and got a bit louder when Celestia started to suck on them. Celestia brought her hand down to Kyoko's panties and started to move a circular motion on the other girl's clit. "Aha~" Kyoko moaned out load as Celestia started to go faster."Celestia-." Celestia stopped and looked at Kyoko she thought she did something wrong. "what's wrong Kyoko?" Kyoko bit her lip she didn't know how to say it so she just grinned onto Celestia's fingers. "Now now well get there just let me do my thing I promise you will enjoy it" SHe kissed Kyoko and continued to rub Kyoko's clit even faster. This caused Kyoko to moan even more, Celestia took of Kyoko's panties and slid a finger inside her, this caused Kyoko to gasp, Celestia stopped and looked at the other girl, Kyoko blushed and told her to continue. Celestia moved her finger in and out of Kyoko but it seemed and Kyoko was holding in her moans. Celestia brought her face down and bit her clit while pumping her fingers in and out. "Aha~ C-Celestia~" Kyoko moaned out.

* * *

Celestia went even faster and KYoko became a mess she finally reached her climax and released all over Celestia's fingers and mouth. Celestia liked her finger's and mouth clean, kyoko looked away and blushed "S-Sorry." Celestia smirked and laid down beside Kyoko and kissed her "It's ok" Kyoko cuddled with Celestia "Say lets do this another time." Kyoko blushed "S-sure, some other time." After a while of cuddling they both fell asleep.   


**Author's Note:**

> *Dies cutely*


End file.
